


Can't Stop Looking

by gryffinpotter433



Category: Darry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pansmione - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Drama, Drarry, F/F, F/M, M/M, explicit - Freeform, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffinpotter433/pseuds/gryffinpotter433
Summary: After the war, everyone went their separate ways, including Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. No more petty little rivalries and sad quarrels. Harry Potter decides to fulfill his dreams and join Auror training. After Draco Malfoy came out to his parents, proclaiming that he was very much gay, they kicked him out, and he was left scrambling to find a job, which he knew would be damn near impossible. Will the two come together and learn to enjoy each other, or will their history cause a potential relationship to be futile? Read to find out!I will be updating as soon as i can!!! Please Be patient!!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Draco is Gay?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains the following:
> 
> -Smut 😘  
> -Flirting  
> -LGBTQ  
> -Swearing  
> -Drarry  
> -Bad Grammar
> 
> I suggest that if you have any problem with this, please click off immediately.
> 
> I will try to post as often as I can, but there are no set dates for when I will post. Give me feedback and things that you want to see!! Enjoy the Story!!

Harry's POV

"Are you sure you can do this?" Hermione asked gently.  
"Mione, I'll be fine! Why do you have to worry so much?" Harry responded quickly as he packed up the last few boxes. Hermione, as always, was trying to talk him out of doing something he'd set his mind on doing. No matter what she said, he wouldn't change his mind.  
"I care about you Harry! Who knows what could happen when you're a part of this? You could get hurt!" Hermione responded. Harry turned around to look at her. He hated the way she gave him that look. It always made him want to change his mind, but he wasn't going to cave this time.  
"Mione, I've wanted to be apart of this program for years! I want to be an Auror! Haven't you noticed that I never objected when you said you wanted to become a teacher at Hogwarts? You need to let me make this decision for myself!" Harry told her angrily. Hermione knew she had lost the battle, and hung her head sadly. She looked up and gave him a sad smile, and sighed.  
"Harry, if it's what you want to do, then I guess the only thing I can do is support you. I just need you to promise me that you will try to be careful. You've already died, twice. I don't know if I can hold myself together if you do it a third time." she said.  
"Oh, Hermione." He threw his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Of course I'll be careful. I am the chosen one after all." He gave her a wink. She giggled and gave him the smile he'd been hoping to see before they left.  
"Oi! You two! What the bloody hell is the holdup up there? Both of you need to hurry your asses up before you're late, Harry!" Ron screamed from downstairs. Harry had almost completely forgotten about him. He was so worried about the well-being of Hermione, that he had focused solely on her. He quickly grabbed multiple boxes, and Hermione did the same. They both walked down the stairs and into the small hallway leading the the front door of number 12, Grimmauld Place.  
-  
Draco's POV:

-  


Draco paced around his room. He had been doing this for over an hour, waiting for his parents to get home from their trip to Diagon Alley. He knew that they were going to be disappointed by this news. He knew they would most likely hate him. He knew they were probably going to be shocked beyond belief. He knew all this, yet he had still decided it was time to tell them the truth.  
The truth was, he had been hiding the truth about his sexuality since 4th year. Draco decided he didn't want to admit the feeling that he didn't care for girls. At one point, everyone in 5th year with him had believed that he was no longer straight. This is the reason he dated Pansy. He never liked her like that, and she understood. Pansy confided to him that she wasn't straight either. "I like girls Dray. I think I have my eyes set on a good one too." She had told him with a wink. He smiled and felt extremely relieved that she understood. She came up with the idea to pretend to date to get everyone off their trails. This worked tremendously. Not only had people believed their story, but Draco and Pansy had become better friends through it. Early in 6th year, they told everyone they were only going to be friends, but that hadn't stopped everyone from believing they were both straight.

Standing here now, Draco wishes that it could be that easy to tell his parents the truth. He heard them talking in the kitchen. They must have just apparated from Diagon alley.  
"Draco? We're home!" his mother called from the kitchen.  
Draco slowly walked down the steps and into the kitchen. He knew the time was coming soon. He stood in the corner while they talked about dinner ideas.  
"Ahem. We need to talk. Mother, Father, I would like to see you in the living room, if you're available." Draco said bravely.

The Living room was a beautiful room of light gray walls and dark furniture. There were arches for the doorways, and a roaring fire was blazing in the handsome fireplace. Although the whole room seemed warm and cozy, a cold draft seemed to set through the whole room as they entered.

Draco made his way into the Living room, and they followed shortly after. They sat in silence for a few moments before Draco spoke.

"I'm gay." He said.  
"What did you just say?" his father said.  
"I said I'm fucking gay. I love boys, and I will never love a girl whether you want me to or not." Draco responded

Lucius Malfoy slapped him, hard, across the face. Draco had expected this. He knew his father was a pure blood at heart. He then looked over at his mother. Behind Lucius' back, she gave him a reassuring smile. "Thanks mother," he thought in his head.

"You will marry a girl, and you will love her." Lucius said sternly.  
"No."  
"Then you can get out of my house." He snarled.

Draco looked shocked. He hadn't expected to be kicked out of his own house. Apparently, Narcissa was thinking the same way, as she got up and started screaming.

"Lucius, he's your son! How could you say that to him?" She yelled.  
"That disgusting thing is no son of mine." he growled.  
"Fine then. I'll leave. I'm getting my stuff, and then i'm leaving." Draco said.

His mother tried to stop him, but he had made up his mind. He quickly packed all of his things into his large hogwarts trunk, packed up his owl, Harley, and walked back down the stairs. His mother knelt, sobbing on her knees as he walked towards the door. 

"I love you Mother, and I will see you soon." he whispered. She nodded. Draco opened the door. It was time that he start fresh.  
\- End of Chapter One.


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I just want to mention that there will be a few chapters without smut and explicit content. We have to have that buildup okay? Please don't hate me. This is my first Drarry story so It probably won't be TOO long before smut, but I need to make sure it's not just smut. I want it to be an actual story. Just be patient, and Enjoy this, because the extra will make the story so much better to read and make it more interesting 😜

Harry's POV:

Harry, Ron and Hermione Drove to the outskirts of Diagon alley. They parked in front of a new, modern looking house in a small neighborhood. It was a muggle neighborhood, full of small children and young families. Harry was delighted to see the inside of his new house. One of the requirements of participating in Auror training was that Harry was to have a house in a muggle town. He knew that being an auror was a dangerous job which created numerous enemies, so he complied gratefully.

Harry stepped into the house. He was filled with excitement. When he walked in, he found that he was in a small hallway, along with two doors. One led to a small closet to hang coats and put shoes, and the other revealed a half bathroom, which was a light gray color. Harry moved down the hall gracefully, and walked into a small kitchen. "Well, there's only one of me here," he thought. If there was more than one person, it would be hard to squeeze into the kitchen without constantly being on top of one another. 

Harry then walked up a small flight of stairs, which led to the bedrooms. The master was a very large room, complete with its own master bathroom. The walls were painted a pale green. He decided this would be his room. Then Harry moved into the other bedroom. This one was painted a light blue, and he thought it was adorable. He decided this would be the guest room. It also had a bathroom right next door. 

"Well, mate, What do you think?" Ron asked.  
"I love it. I love it. I love it." He responded.  
"That's awesome. Me and 'Mione are going to grab a bite to eat. Do you want to tag along?" He asked.  
"No. I think I'm going to stay here and unpack my stuff. You guys can go, and I'll see you guys soon enough." Harry said.  
"Okay. Bye mate." Ron said, and left with Hermione.

Harry unpacked his things carefully and put them away nicely. He hung up picture frames and put out furniture. He put his clothes in the closet in his bedroom. When he was done, he checked the time on his clock. 

2:34 a.m.

"Fuck." He said and crawled into bed, falling asleep instantly.

-Big time skip-

A few months later, (i'm sorry) Harry had noticed a difference in his physique. He had become more muscular, he looked strong. His jawline looked better than ever, and he definitely had abs. They would show through his shirts no matter how hard he tried. Harry had been undergoing auror training, and this was a strenuous process. He had been doing workout after workout after workout. It had paid off. He was about to start his final month of auror training, which meant soon he would become a true auror. He got up and took a shower. Afterwards, he ate a small breakfast and left for training.

Harry was walking along the sidewalk in Diagon Alley, where he would enter the ministry to train. He turned a corner, and saw someone he never thought he'd see again.  
-  
Draco's POV:  
-  
Draco's jaw dropped. He never thought he would see the golden boy again, but to be honest, he was hoping that he would. He noticed how gorgeous Potter was since the last time he saw him. He had definitely gotten hotter. His jawline was so sharp, and He looked so fit. Draco could see his abs through his shirt, which he thought was undeniably hot. Draco started blushing at the thought cursing through him. He wanted to slam Potter up against a wall and kiss him until his perfect lips were swollen and red. Draco composed himself. See, the Boy Who Lived was the reason Draco figured out he wasn't straight. During 4th year, there was the triwizard tournament. Harry's name somehow got dragged into the tournament, and Draco realized he was worried for  
Potter's safety. However, when he saw Potter on his broomstick during the first task, he couldn't help but blush. Potter was gorgeous, and Draco had woken up the next morning moaning, only to realize he had wet sheets. He had been dreaming about how he would feel if Potter came up to him, pinned him against the wall and-

"Malfoy! Are you okay? Why are you out here in the freezing cold without a jacket or anything to keep you warm?" Harry asked concernedly.  
"I'm fine Potter! Leave me the fuck alone!" Draco spat. Harry looked almost as if he was, hurt? Then he grabbed Draco by the arm and started pulling him towards the Leaky Cauldron. 

"You are not fine Draco. I am taking you to get a drink, my treat, and we are going to talk about this!" He whispered viciously into Draco's ear. This simple gesture sent a tingle down Draco's back, and he felt himself getting hard. Draco quickly tried to think about something else, which didn't work. Harry looked at him, and Draco prayed he didn't see what Draco saw. Harry looked away and pulled him into the Leaky Cauldron and out of the freezing cold.  
\- End of Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the second chapter guys!! I really hope you enjoyed. Also, Comment ideas you want to see too!! love y'all!


	3. WTF was that?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided to add some of that good stuff this chapter, and I have to say, I'm proud of it. I don't think i'll be able to post at all tomorrow, so I wanted to get a new chapter out asap. I really enjoyed writing this chapter!! I don't think next chapter will have the smutty smut, but that could change. 
> 
> As always, please be patient, because i do have things i have to do. But comment what you think, and I hope you enjoy!! Bai guys! 💕

Harry's POV:

If looks could kill, Harry would be far worse than dead by now. He was sitting across from Draco Malfoy, who was glaring at him as though he was the most vile thing on the planet. Harry had to admit, Draco looked adorable when he was angry.

"Wait, what did I just say?" Harry thought.

"So, why did you bring me here, you ass?" Draco demanded.

"Oh, cut the crap Malfoy. I can tell that you're no longer living in Malfoy Manor." Harry retorted.

Draco paused. How the hell did he know that? It's not as if he was on speaking terms with the Malfoy's. There was no way. Almost as if he could read Draco's mind, he said, "You don't look like yourself. Your outfits are different. Plus, you seem like you're lost."

Draco thought about this. Did he really look that bad? 

"So what if I am, Potter? Are you just telling me because you want to gloat?" Draco countered.

"What? I-" Harry stuttered.

"You know it's true Potter! You're just glad that I'm getting what I finally deserve!" he spat.

"You've never deserved to be stuck on the streets," Harry mumbled. 

Draco looked shocked. How could the Boy Who Lived actually care about him? They had always been rivals. This was very strange. 

"Here's what I propose. You should live with me Draco. I bought a flat right outside of wizard London. You can stay with me until you get back on your feet." Harry proposed.

"And why in the name of Merlin would I do that?" Draco said.

"Well, you don't have anywhere else to go, do you?" Harry said.

Draco thought about this. He figured, it wouldn't be too bad to live with the boy who lived. But, he was also scared because he knew that Potter was the only thing that made him harder than hard, made him blush, which was usually impossible with his pale cheeks. He made him stutter and fidget. 

"Draco? What do you say?"

"I-I don't really umm-" Draco stuttered. This was insane. Was this really happening right now?

"I'll take that as a yes then." Harry said with a smile, and with that, he grabbed his hand and led him outside again to begin their official friendship.   
-  
Draco's POV:  
-  
Harry fucking Potter was holding his hand and pulling him away from the Leaky Cauldron. He looked so determined, so cute. Draco tried to hide his blush.

"Oh Draco, you must be cold! Here. Take my jacket." Potter said.

"I'm f-fine Potter. I'm w-warm enough." said Draco, blushing profusely.

"No you're not. Your cheeks are really red and you're shivering. Here." He put the jacket on him.

Draco instantly felt warm. There was a faint scent of Harry on the jacket. Butter beer, Mahogany from his broomstick, and a faint smell of strawberries were an amazing scent when put together. Draco could wear the jacket all day. Harry had other plans.

He continued to pull him out of Diagon Alley and into the streets of muggle London. After a bit of walking, they reached a small neighborhood. Draco thought it was adorable, and was hoping Harry lived in one of the cozy houses along the street. Harry pulled out a key, and led him to one of the cozy houses. He unlocked the door and pulled Draco inside. Draco thought he looked adorable as ever while trying to show Draco everything the small house had to offer. 

Draco was shown to his bedroom, and he began to unpack his things. He loved the little blue room, and felt it matched him perfectly. 

"I'll go make dinner for us, Dray." Harry said. Draco nodded.

After Draco finished unpacking, he decided he was thirsty. He went downstairs and Harry was in the kitchen. Draco snuck past Harry and went to grab a bottle of water. Harry turned around and went to grab something. 

Draco walked behind him. He was almost in the clear, when Harry abruptly turned around and ran into Draco. Draco fell against the wall with his back, and Harry was right in front of him, one hand on the wall to keep his balance, and one on Draco's Chest, almost like this scene that Draco had imagined. He felt his erection slowly rise, and his cheeks getting red. Harry's eyes grew dark, even if only for a moment. Draco felt Harry's hot breath on his neck, which only encouraged his thoughts. 

Harry backed away, his scent becoming faint compared to when he was right on top on Draco, and his eyes had returned to their original state. Draco was mildly disappointed, until he reminded himself that Harry was straight.

"I'm sorry Draco. I didn't hear you come down. Umm...dinner is almost ready, so if you want, you can sit at the table."

"Okay Harry. I'll be waiting." Draco responded, still red in the cheeks.

They ate dinner in silence, and all you could hear was the sound of scraping on plates. Draco helped clean up and wash dishes. Harry quietly came up behind him and put his hands in front of Draco.

"Here. You're washing the dishes all wrong. Let me show you." Harry whispered. Draco gulped.

Draco watched him do his work, and suddenly, he felt a small pressing on his ass. It felt so good. Draco figured out what it was. He couldn't help the small moan that escaped his mouth. He gasped and ran upstairs as quickly as he could. 

"What the fuck was that? Potter is straight, so why the fuck was he acting like that?" Draco paced around his room. 

"Seriously, What the fuck was that?" Draco kept saying to himself.  
\- End of chapter three

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!! Let me know what you think, and how I can improve!! I hope you enjoyed the story! 💕😌


End file.
